The Magic of Quillan
by Jacklyn Ann
Summary: Bobby Pendragon travels to the mysterious territory of Quillan.
1. Second Earth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Pendragon books except for my own characters in this fanfic. D Enjoy.

 SECOND EARTH 

The bell rang signaling the end of the last period at Davis Gregory High. Mark Dimond slowly picked up his books and trudged out of the classroom. He walked silently to his locker, dreading where he had to go next. A Sci-Clops meetings. The Sci-Clops was an elite science club full of students who actually enjoyed science. In other words, complete nerds. Usually, Mark looked forward to the meetings until the day they had a guest speaker. Andy Mitchell. Andy had bullied Mark ever since they were kids. He wasn't what you would call, well, intelligent. He had dirty blonde hair and stained teeth from his constant smoking addiction. And as they got older, childish bullying soon changed into serious threats for Mark's physical well-being. As it turns out, Andy isn't as dumb as he looks. And seriously, that's pretty dumb. Andy was actually attending science classes in a special program at the University of Connecticut. And that one day when Andy came to speak at one of their meetings, all the members immediately fell in love with him. Most of the members were juniors or seniors, so none of them really knew what an airhead he was. Mark seriously wanted to puke. Ever since then, Andy would occasionally pop by one of their meetings and act like he owned the place. Everyone wanted to be his best friend. Mark would simply sit in the back and wish he was somewhere else. Anywhere else.

He slammed his locker, making his thoughts jump back to the present. He was on his way to the science wing when he heard a half cough, half-wheezing, coming from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"'Sup Dimond, smoke?" Andy spit into a nearby trashcan and shoved Mark into the wall.

"No, Andy. I don't want a _smoke_," Mark gritted his teeth and continued walking.

"Too bad," Andy said. "You're missing out."

"Yeah right," Mark muttered.

"What'd you say, Dimond?" Andy wheezed as he grabbed Mark by the front of his shirt.

"I…uh… j-just," Mark only stuttered when he was nervous. "I j-just asked if you're going t-to the Sci-Clops meeting," he added quickly.

Andy cocked his head to the side and said, "'Course," as if Mark should have known this already.

"R-right…" Mark uttered as he turned around towards the stairs. He started up the first step, tripped over his foot, and fell flat on his face.

"Watch your step," Andy said as he stepped right on Mark's back. Mark cringed under the massive weight applied to his back. He laid there a while until Andy was out of sight, then slowly pushed himself off the ground. He turned around and started back the way he had came. There was no way he was going to be able to even look at Andy after that face-plant. He wandered out the front doors, plopped himself down on a bench, and decided to wait for the late bus home. His eyes caught sight of his ring and his thoughts immediately turned to his best friend, Bobby Pendragon.

It had been almost three months since he had last heard from Bobby. Mark would sometimes find himself staring longingly at his ring, thinking back to that one night when Bobby's Uncle Press whisked him away on an adventure he would never forget. When Bobby disappeared, so did his entire family along with any records of them existing. Then, one night, Mark got an unexpected visit from a traveler named Osa. She came to Mark and gave him a ring, and soon, Mark started receiving mysterious journals from his best friend. In the journals, Bobby wrote all about being a traveler, going through flumes, and experiencing different territories. He explained that every time, every person, and everything that ever existed is called Halla. Halla was made up of ten different territories that were connected by flumes that only travelers could use. The most frightening part was that an evil traveler named Saint Dane was doing the best he could to destroy Halla. He travels to a territory when it's about to reach a critical turning point in its history, and do all he can to push it into chaos. It was the travelers' job to make sure Saint Dane didn't succeed. They had been doing a good job, too. Denduron, Cloral, and First Earth were all victories over Saint Dane. But then there was Veelox. Veelox was an advanced territory with unbelievable technology. The territory was crumbling because people chose to live in Lifelight, the wonderful, virtual-reality world, rather than their real lives. No one cared about the real world anymore, and that was how Saint Dane had won his first territory. After that, Saint Dane said that the rules had changed.

Mark thoughts then drifted to his very own adventure on Eelong.

Bobby went to Veelox while Gunny, a 37-year-old African American traveler from First Earth, went to Eelong in search of Saint Dane. After the fall of Veelox, Bobby resorted to go to Eelong and find Gunny. There, Bobby's world was turned upside-down. He met the dominant species on Eelong, klees. Klees were, well, cats. They were extremely smart, walked on two legs, wore clothes, and talked. The most unbelievable thing was that they built an entire civilization in gigantic trees, in fear of tangs, green dinosaur-like creatures that would kill you as soon as look at you. What Bobby had the hardest time getting used to was that he had gone from being the hunter, to the hunted. Humans on Eelong were known as gars and they were treated like animals, because, well, they practically were animals. While they could talk, they weren't really all that smart. At least, that's what Bobby thought, until he discovered Black Water, a small civilization populated only by gars. And these weren't your average gars, either. They were actually smart. They had created a material called 'Virloam' that they used to grow fruit. While the gars had prospered in the wonderful town, they didn't forget about their relatives, either. They were planning "The Advent". When The Advent started, all of the gars rebelled against the klees and made their way to Black Water. Unfortunately, Saint Dane had other plans. He managed to get the poison from Cloral, and was planning on using it on Black Water during The Advent when all the gars would be there. His plan was genocide. He was going to kill all of the gars. Without the gars to do all the dirty work for the klees, their civilization would fall apart.

At first, Mark and Courtney were the only ones that knew this information. Since Saint Dane said the rules have changed, Mark and Courtney could now travel through the flumes. But every time they did, the flume grew weaker and started to crumble. They traveled to Cloral and found Spader, and the three of them brought the antidote to Eelong just in time to save Black Water. All was well again until Mark and Courtney decided it was time to go home. When they used the flume, it was the last straw. They managed to make it home, but the gate to the flume completely collapsed. In the process, a giant rock fell and hit Kasha, the traveler from Eelong, in the head and killed her. With the flume gone, Gunny and Spader were both trapped on Eelong. Bobby was now on the desert territory of Zadaa. This was also the home of the warrior traveler, Loor. Mark's daydreaming about Loor quickly came to an end when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Mark!"

Mark jumped and whipped around to see none other than Courtney Chetwynde. Courtney was the other person who knew about the mysteries of Bobby Pendragon. She and Bobby even shared their very first kiss the night Uncle Press showed up at Bobby's door.

Courtney had long brown hair that fell to her hips and stone gray eyes. Her strong confidence took a definite beating when they started high school.

Courtney was used to winning. Especially at sports. She was always better than all the other girls. When she came to high school, all the other girls suddenly got better. Courtney first realized this when she started soccer. She never really had to try as hard to be the best. Maybe that was the problem. Or that all the other girls finally caught up. But whatever the reason, Courtney was definitely not the same. She eventually quit soccer and even got cut from volleyball. Even her grades were slipping. Some people were happy to finally see her fail, while others were worried about what happened. Mostly her parents. All Courtney wanted was a break. A break from parents, school, and mostly sports. She definitely got that break when she and Mark went to Eelong to fight side-by-side with Bobby. But unfortunately, all the adventure had come to an end. But his time, Courtney was ready to get back in the game.

"Heya, Courtney!" Mark called back as he waved.

A few seconds later Courtney was sitting next to Mark on the bench.

"I thought there was a Sci-Clops meeting today?" she questioned.

"Um, there was," Mark replied. "I didn't go."

"Why not?"

"Andy Mitchell."

"That loser, juvy kid that's really smart and stuff?" Courtney asked.

"That's the one," Mark replied.

"Look, Mark," Courtney started, "you're gonna just have to get used to him. I know he picks on you, and I know he's a bully but maybe you two can just get along."

Mark almost laughed at that one. "Yeah, and pigs will fly out of my nose."

Courtney chuckled, "Come on, let's just forget about school for a while."

"Okay, you're right," he agreed.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "Let's go get some fries down at Garden Poultry." Garden Poultry was a local restaurant down on the Ave where a lot of kids hung out. And they had the _best_ fries. "Come on, I'll even buy," Courtney said as she hopped off the bench. She only walked a few steps when she realized Mark wasn't following her, she spun around and asked, "Mark?"

"Looks like we have a slight interruption," Mark replied as he took off his ring and set it on the ground. His ring was already the size of a bracelet and still growing. The sweet jumble of notes came, followed by a flash of bright light. They both had to shield their eyes from the fantastic show. As usual, it all ended abruptly within a matter of seconds. All was back to normal except for a bundle of not-so-normal papers. Bobby Pendragon's next journal.


	2. Journal 20 Quillan

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, I know I still don't own Pendragon. No need to rub it in.

* * *

JOURNAL # 20

QUILLAN

Hey guys, greetings from the magical territory of Quillan. And by magical, I mean magical. But I'll get to that a little later.

I know it's been such a long time since I wrote my last journal, but believe me; I've been busy. I bet you guys think I'd still be on Zadaa right now, huh? And you're right, that's what I though too. When I was there, Loor showed me all the rivers that used to over flow with water were now completely dried up, and she explained that the Rokador and Batu tribes have already started fighting to control the rivers of Zadaa. The thing is, I don't think the turning point has come yet. I think Saint Dane wants the fighting to get even worse, that way, Zadaa will practically be making itself crumble, and Saint Dane will just take credit for it all. When we were in Black Water, I saw Saint Dane in the form of a small girl. He told me that he was going to Zadaa next. Why did he tell me where he was going next? Because he wanted to trick me.

Again.

I know I've said this before, but I really blew it this time. Saint Dane had been digging this trap ever since I left for Eelong, and I was just stupid enough to fall right in it.

This probably doesn't make a lot of sense to you guys right now, so let me start at the beginning.

I ended my last journal when I was staying at Loor's small home in the warrior complex of Xhaxhu. It was the middle of the night when I arrived, and Loor wanted me to get some sleep.

"You look terrible, Pendragon. You need sleep," she ordered as she got out a few rough blankets and laid them down on the soft dirt.

"Gee, thanks, Loor," I said, but didn't complain.

"Good-night, Pendragon," Loor said as she strode towards her bedroom.

"'Night, Loor," I replied. I laid down on the blankets and closed my eyes. Man, I was really beat! My thoughts immediately drifted to Kasha. I didn't know her that long, but it just feels like a tremendous loss. I wondered what would happen now, since Eelong no longer has a traveler. I thought about Spader and Gunny, too. You guys, I really don't know what I would do if I lost them too. I had to figure out a way to get back there. The problem is, I have no stinkin' idea how! Why does this have to be so hard? I started to think about what it really meant to be a traveler and why I even was one. But before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of chopping. I suddenly felt a sharp, stab of pain in the middle of my forehead. I shot straight up to see what caused the pain. I looked around and saw Loor standing by a crude looking table, chopping some fruit.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"You would not wake up," Loor replied calmly. "I was starting to wonder if you died."

"So you throw rocks at me?" I said inspecting the object that hit me in the head.

Loor chuckled, "Come on, you should eat." I'm not too fond of the way she wakes me up, but she makes food for me. Can't complain about that.

I walked over to the table and saw she had prepared two plates overflowing with food.

Loor must have noticed me eyeing it all up because she said, "We need to eat. Who knows the next time we will get a chance." She had a good point. There are a lot of things that I miss since I became a traveler, but I'd have to say food was way up there on the list. We ate a lot of different types of dried fruit, bread, and some meat that tasted a lot like chicken. While we ate, we decided it would be best for me to go back to the flume and change into Zadaa clothes. These rags from Eelong were getting kind of old. Did I mention they smelled? When we finished, I helped Loor clean up a bit, and we headed out to go back to the flume.

It was still very early, so there wasn't a lot of people out yet. We quickly entered the cavern, passed the dried-out river, and climbed down into the room that help the flume. What we saw down there made my knees go weak.

It was Saint Dane.


	3. Journal 20 cont

JOURNAL # 20

(Continued)

QUILLAN

Yes, it was him. Saint Dane. He was just standing there, in the middle of flume, looking, well, surprised. The startled expression on his face soon turned back to his normal, icy stare.

"Leaving so soon, Pendragon?" the demon asked in a fake, childish voice.

"O-only if you are!" I replied, trying not to completely lose it.

Saint Dane took a step forward and let out a hardy laugh. I hate it when the bad guy laughs. It always means he knows more than you do. "I have to admit, I was rather surprised in seeing you lovely couple here. It seems as though Zadaa has already pushed itself to the brink of destruction. Just like Veelox. Quite a good thing, really, it means my work here is done before it even started."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Saint Dane smiled and replied, "You really are a slow one, aren't you?" I clenched my firsts and took a step toward Saint Dane, ready to take a swing at him.

Loor put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Zadaa has not crumbled yet. I do not understand why you think you have won."

"What a silly little girl," he hissed. "Zadaa may have not crumbled yet, but its digging itself its own hole, just like Veelox. The Rokador and Batu have already started killing each other over such a silly thing like water. In no time there will be war." Man, I'm really starting to get mad at this guy.

"I'm sorry my time here was so short, Loor," Saint Dane continued. "It really is such a beautiful place, when its not completely dried up. I'm sure we'll meet again." He started back into the flume when he announced, "Oh, and remember Pendragon, what was meant to be, is no longer." He walked deeper into the flume and called out, "QUILLAN!" The speck of light grew bigger and bigger until it filled the entire cavern. The jumble of notes came, and before I knew it, Saint Dane was gone.

"What does he mean by that?" I yelled out to no one in particular. "'What was meant to be, is no longer.'"

"He means the rules have changed, Pendragon." Loor looked me straight in the eye and suddenly I grew calm. I guess the traveler's powers of persuasion can work on other travelers too. That was pretty cool. I guess.

I paced around the room for a few minutes and said, "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you think we must do?" Loor said as if I was five years old.

"Oh gee, Loor, I dunno. Do you think we should go to Quillan and find Saint Dane," I laughed.

"Pendragon, I know it gets old after a while, but that's exactly what we must do."

"Wait," I said, "don't you think you should stay here and you know, make sure the Rokador and Batu don't totally kill each other."

"There is nothing I can do anymore, Pendragon. Zadaa is not finished with yet, I promise you that, but right now, we must go after Saint Dane."

"You're right," I sighed and started walking towards the flume.

"What is it Spader always says?" Loor asked me.

I cringed slightly at the sound of Spader's name. I really hope he's okay. "Hobey ho," I said finally.

"Hobey ho, Pendragon." We both walked side by side and entered the flume.

"QUILLAN!" I called out, and we were on our way.

The flume ride was somewhat uneventful. I did, however, see new images floating in the sky. I saw what looked to be a group of klees on a forage, running from some tangs. I also saw what looked to be a young man in a white robe holding some kind of staff. I really had no idea what it meant, but I figured I'd find out on Quillan. I tried to relax and enjoy the ride but before I knew it, gravity kicked in and we were both gently dumped on a mysterious new territory.

Loor and I exited the flume and stepped into a small circular room. The walls were smooth and a light gray color. I looked around and saw simple, white candles lining the walls. The only weird thing was that they were floating in mid air! Seriously, they were just hovering about five feet off the ground. I walked up to the closest one and waved my hand underneath it.

"Whoa…" I said in disbelief.

"What is this, Pendragon?" Loor asked as she did the same thing. "Some kind of magic?" I really didn't know what to make of it. I walked a few more steps forward and stopped when I reached a small pile of clothes on the ground.

"Hey Loor," I said as I knelt down by the clothes, "we better change." I looked through the pile of clothes and saw a light red, long sleeve shirt with matching pants, a long, white robe with a big hood, and a pair of white, soft, slipper-like shoes. I looked at the last thing in the pile, and nearly started crying. Guys, at first I didn't believe it.

It was a pair of white boxer shorts.

They were plain and simple, but they were definitely underwear. I know that probably sounds really lame, but it was just a small bit of comfort that reminded me of home. I was really looking forward to getting out of these old rags from Eelong, too. Did I mention they smelled?

I finished changing and said, "Where do you suppose we go now?"

"I do not know, Pendragon," Loor replied. I looked around the room again and noticed that there weren't any doors in the room.

Loor walked across to the opposite side of the room, and brushed her hand over the wall. Her hand found a small crevice in the wall and she slid her fingers inside. With one swift movement she pushed the door to the side and it slid under part of the wall.

"How do you figure this stuff out?" I asked in amazement. Loor simply shrugged.

We walked through the newly found door and into a small tunnel. It was so small that we had to walk in a single file. Loor went first. The walls were made of the same stone material as the circular room that held the flume and it was in complete darkness. I could see a little bit because of the candles in the other room, but as we walked further, I couldn't see a thing. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, we entered into another room. It was completely identical to the previous one, except for a small ladder on the far side of the room. We quickly walked over to the ladder, and Loor went up first with me right behind. We climbed up into another small tunnel that went straight into the ceiling. We were climbing for maybe only a minute or two when Loor abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked

"I cannot go any further," she replied.

"Why not?"

"There is some kind of door in the way," Loor said.

"Well, can you try and push it?" I asked

"I will try," she replied. A few seconds later we were climbing again. We climbed out of the tunnel and into yet another, circular room. This room was like the first two, except there weren't any candles.

"Doesn't this ever end?" I yelled out in frustration.

"Patience, Pendragon," Loor said, calmly.

"Yeah, patience…whatever," I mumbled. "Well, do you see anything?"

"Yes, I think that's a door, across the room," she put her hand on my shoulder and pointed to the far side of the room. I could barely make out the outline of the door. We started towards the door when suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared in the middle of the doorway. I did the first thing I thought of.

"QUIG!" It was so dark, all I could see of the quig, was its eyes.

Loor and I ran back to the other side of the room and ran straight into the wall.

"What do we do now?" I cried. Suddenly, I saw a flash of bright light, and then a loud thud, followed by a high pitched screech. I heard a tap on the ground and another bright light filled the room. With the light, I could now fully see the quig. It was the biggest bird I have ever seen. I looked like an over-sized eagle, except for the beak and its legs. The beak was at least twice as long as a normal bird and its legs were huge. It looked like the quig did more walking than actually flying. The thing that stood out the most was that it was pure white. The only thing that wasn't white, was a large, bloody circle on its back.

"Eww," I said.

"Quigs," said a voice, "nasty little creatures, aren't they?" I quickly looked across the room to the person holding the light. Actually, the light was coming from sort of staff that they were holding.

"Sorry about that," they continued. "That wasn't a very good welcome to Quillan."

"Who are you?" I asked, tentatively.

"I am Lina," she said, softly as she stepped over the dead quig. As I looked closer, she had really light, blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and her face was very slender and pale. She was also wearing the same type of robes that we were. She was kinda cute.

"You must be Pendragon," she continued.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "how do you know?"

"Well you are the Lead Traveler, aren't you? I'd consider myself a fool if I didn't recognize you. You remind me a lot of your Uncle Press."

"Oh, Press, he's um, he's dead," I replied. I immediately saw her pleasant and happy expression change to saddened and upset.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Lina said. "He was a great man and a friend to all." She bowed her head in a moment of silence.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "I take it you're the traveler from Quillan."

"Yes, I am," she replied as she raised her head and looked me in the eye.

"Saint Dane is here, on Quillan," Loor said, getting right to the point. I jumped when she spoke. I kind of forgot she was even there. Lina had this almost mystical, hypnotizing gaze that made me forget about everything else. Did I mention she was kinda cute?

She sighed, "I knew our time has finally come. Follow me."


End file.
